unofficialcupheadfandomcom-20200214-history
Beppi the Clown
Beppi the Clown is one of the bosses found through Inkwell Isle Two on Cuphead. Beppi is considered the seventh boss on the game, making Beppi one of the first bosses that are found on Inkwell Isle Two. Appearance Beppi is a tall, light grey-colored humanoid with crimson color on the right side of the face, his eyes are yellow while his pupils being completely black, he seems to have two rows of thirteen teeth, he wears a blue-striped crimson shirt and crimson shoes that have a blue sole. he has light grey gloves. In addition, he seems to have a unibrow, the center being the most thin part of the unibrow, the left unibrow half is red while the right one is blue, he also wears a tiny, black top hat. In his first phase, he appears as described above, he is riding a bumper car, it has a teal color, painted eyes, a grey bottom and a greyish brown seat where Beppi sits and drives it. In his second phase, his body is inflated, looking wider and larger, while his head becomes a balloon, larger and wider like what happened to his body, he is seen in a makeshift platform with gas tanks that have long pipes. In addition, his top hat seems to be differently placed on the right like before, but it seems to be a bit out of place, and his pupils become larger, while his unibrow becomes longer. In his third phase, he is back to his normal state, but now riding horses, that resemble carousel horses. A horse is green and another one is yellow, but have a long pole, as seen on the game files. In his fourth phase, he becomes a giant carousel, with his eyelids being yellow instead of light grey and crimson, his teeth seem to be larger, his crimson stripe is now in the left side, and the light grey side is blue and on the right side now, his nose seems larger. In addition, his eyes are now white and his eye color is revealed to be yellow. Personality Beppi is a fun-loving, joke-cracking clown, making puns whenever the brothers lose to him and constantly smiling and laughing throughout the fight. He is shown to use many carnival tools at his disposal, from bumper cars and balloon animals to carousel, horses and rollercoasters which solidify his fun loving nature. Phase 1 "Why'd the clown drive over the cup ? He wanted to crack him up." The phase starts, as Beppi appears riding a bumper car and charges to the players, which prompt them to dash over him. he can't be damaged in this phase, the only way to make him fall is causing him to bump on the off-screen walls, from the left side or the right side. While Beppi does this, there will be a row of yellow cardboard ducks above with bulls-eye on them that can damage the players if they accidentally bump into them. Occasionally, there will be a duck holding a lightbulb. If this duck is shot, it will drop the lightbulb on the ground and create a brief fire. There will be no ducks carrying lightbulbs in Simple. In order to neutralize them, players simply have to shoot the duck which will make them spin around. Pink ducks will occasionally appear for players to parry. After bumping enough, he will fall from the bumper car, starting the next phase. Phase 2 "What'd the Balloon animals think of the cup ? Quite the gob-let-down !" After falling his bumper car, it disappears, and Beppi comes above to continue the battle, now being able to damage, sitting on a makeshift platform, he is inflated by gas tanks, causing his head to become a large balloon. His primary attack is summon dog balloons, respectively dog heads, with tiny sharpened teeth which come from the pipes, these are spawned to attack the players and home to where the players are. Occasionally, pink dog balloons will appear for players to parry. As of this phase, a rollercoaster, that except on Simple, comes from the left side of the screen, having to be dodged to continue doing damage to Beppi, specially the cars with passengers. As the rollercoaster's nose is pink, it can be parried. The rollercoaster can always be seen on the background before appear on the foreground of the battle, as it goes up the track. After taking enough damage, the makeshift platform, gas tanks and Beppi's body fall, and his head floats away, this starts the next phase. Phase 3 "Knock knock. Who's there ? Charlie. Charlie who ? Charlie horse !" In this phase, Beppi is back to his normal state, riding carousel horses, a green one that is used the most and a yellow one that is used lesser than the green one. Beppi isn't active in attacks, but each horse does, their attacks are listed below: * Green Horse - Shoots out several horseshoes in groups of two that travel in a wave motion to damage the player. One of the horseshoes may be pink and is able to be parried. In Expert, it shoots three instead of two. * Yellow Horse - Shoots out a row of horseshoes which reappear later above the players to drop on them. The horseshoes can be avoided by taking advantage of the opening of the row. But if the players are jumping over the rollercoaster while the horse is attacking, they may accidentally get damaged. In Expert, the delay for the horseshoes seems to be lesser to drop theirselves. After taking enough damage, Beppi and his horse start crying, and move to the middle of the screen, as Beppi falls out his horse, starting the next phase. In Simple, the battle simply ends as Beppi continues crying, along with his horse. Phase 4 "What do you call a cupthat falls off a swing ? A tumbler !" In this phase, after falling his horse, who disappears, Beppi comes back as a gigantic carousel. In this phase, his roof opens, revealing platforms as swings. His primary attack is summon four Baseball Penguins, green penguins that are summoned from Beppi's mouth, each Baseball Penguin will conjure up a baseball and shoot at where the players are, but they can be killed quite easily, or will be destroyed the next time the rollercoaster drives across the screen. Combined with the rollercoaster, which is faster and has more cars occupied by passengers, it can be quite a hassle for players to avoid both the rollercoaster and the baseball penguins at the same time while they have to focus on shooting at Beppi. When defeated, Beppi is shown being broken apart and the inside of his mouth being the entire inside of the main pillar. Gallery File:CupheadBeppiTheClownIcon.png|An icon of him when you die on his first phase. File:CupheadBeppiTheClownIcon2.png|An icon of him when you die on his second phase. File:CupheadBeppiTheClownIcon3.png|An icon of him when you die on his third phase. File:CupheadBeppiTheClownIcon4.png|An icon of him when you die on his fourth and final phase. intro clown.png|Intro bumper car.png|Phase 1 sprite let's charge.png|Beppi about to charge YAAAA!.png|Beppi charging duck.png|The ducks lightbulb fire.png|The lightbulb with fire falling.png|Beppi falling hi i'm back.png|Beppi before to be a balloon balloon.png|Phase 2 sprite dog ballon.png|The balloon dogs R.I.P. balloon.png|Beppi balloon knocked out Charlie horse.png|Beppi in a yellow Charlie Horse horseshoes.png|The Horseshoes train.png|The roller coaster orange and yellow guys.png|The dolls R.I.P. charlie.png|Charlie Horse knocked out phase 4 beppi.png|Phase 4 sprite penguin.png|A penguin penguin clap.png|A penguin clapping R.I.P. beppi.png|Beppi knocked out Beppi_overworld.png|Overworld sprite Trivia * Beppi may have been inspired by Koko the Clown of the Betty Boop cartoons and possibly Who Framed Roger Rabbit? where Koko appears in his black and white form when coming in to work at Maroon cartoons and again in color form near the end. * Sometimes, the crimson half is placed on the left and the grey half is placed on the right, this may be a mistake on the design of Beppi's face, and in the final phase, his grey half becomes blue. * At the end of Beppi's third phase, before he falls off his horse and transforms into his final form, His cries sound very high pitched, along with his scream and laugh, but disturbingly enough, he makes the sound of a little girl laughing or crying as he is sobbing. * The balloon dogs in the second phase resemble Pluto from Mickey Mouse, but however, the balloon dogs are notably light brown while Pluto is orange. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Males